1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the electronic circuitry for harvesting electrical energy from piezoelectric elements that are subjected to short duration impact loading such as during the munitions setback and set-forward acceleration or target impact events, and more particularly to high efficiency electronic circuitry for energy harvesting from such piezoelectric elements for storage in electrical storage devices such as capacitors or for direct use in devices such as compact electrical initiation or event sensory indication devices or the like.
2. Prior Art
Thermal batteries represent a class of reserve batteries that operate at high temperatures. Unlike liquid reserve batteries, in thermal batteries the electrolyte is already in the cells and therefore does not require a distribution mechanism such as spinning. The electrolyte is dry, solid and non-conductive, thereby leaving the battery in a non-operational and inert condition. These batteries incorporate pyrotechnic heat sources to melt the electrolyte just prior to use in order to make them electrically conductive and thereby making the battery active. The most common internal pyrotechnic is a blend of Fe and KClO4. Thermal batteries utilize a molten salt to serve as the electrolyte upon activation. The electrolytes are usually mixtures of alkali-halide salts and are used with the Li(Si)/FeS2 or Li(Si)/CoS2 couples. Some batteries also employ anodes of Li(Al) in place of the Li(Si) anodes. Insulation and internal heat sinks are used to maintain the electrolyte in its molten and conductive condition during the time of use. Reserve batteries are inactive and inert when manufactured and become active and begin to produce power only when they are activated.
Thermal batteries have long been used in munitions and other similar applications to provide a relatively large amount of power during a relatively short period of time, mainly during the munitions flight. Thermal batteries have high power density and can provide a large amount of power as long as the electrolyte of the thermal battery stays liquid, thereby conductive. The process of manufacturing thermal batteries is highly labor intensive and requires relatively expensive facilities. Fabrication usually involves costly batch processes, including pressing electrodes and electrolytes into rigid wafers, and assembling batteries by hand. The batteries are encased in a hermetically-sealed metal container that is usually cylindrical in shape. Thermal batteries, however, have the advantage of very long shelf life of up to 20 years that is required for munitions applications.
Thermal batteries generally use some type of igniter to provide a controlled pyrotechnic reaction to produce output gas, flame or hot particles to ignite the heating elements of the thermal battery. Currently, the following two distinct classes of igniters are available for use in thermal batteries.
The first class of igniters operates based on externally provided electrical energy. Such externally powered electrical igniters, however, require an onboard source of electrical energy, such as a battery or other electrical power source with related shelf life and/or complexity and volume requirements to operate and initiate the thermal battery. Currently available electric igniters for thermal batteries require external power source and decision circuitry to identify the launch condition and initiate the pyrotechnic materials, for example by sending an electrical pulse to generate heat in a resistive wire. The electric igniters are generally smaller than the existing inertial igniters, but they require some external power source and decision making circuitry for their operation, which limits their application to larger munitions and those with multiple power sources.
The second class of igniters, commonly called “inertial igniters”, operate based on the firing acceleration. The inertial igniters do not require onboard batteries for their operation and are thereby used often in high-G munitions applications such as in non-spinning gun-fired munitions and mortars. This class of inertial igniters is designed to utilize certain mechanical means to initiate the ignition. Such mechanical means include, for example, the impact pins to initiate a percussion primer or impact or rubbing acting between one or two part pyrotechnic materials. Such mechanical means have been used and are commercially available and other miniaturized versions of them are being developed for thermal battery ignition and the like.
In general, both electrical and inertial igniters, particularly those that are designed to operate at relatively low impact levels, have to be provided with the means for distinguishing events such as accidental drops or explosions in their vicinity from the firing acceleration levels above which they are designed to be activated. This means that safety in terms of prevention of accidental ignition is one of the main concerns in all igniters.
In recent years, new and improved chemistries and manufacturing processes have been developed that promise the development of lower cost and higher performance thermal batteries that could be produced in various shapes and sizes, including their small and miniaturized versions. However, the existing inertial igniters are relatively large and not suitable for small and low power thermal batteries, particularly those that are being developed for use in fuzing and other similar applications, and electrical igniters require some external power source and decision making circuitry for their operation, making them impractical for use in small and low power thermal battery applications.
In addition, the existing inertial igniters are not capable of allowing delayed initiation of thermal batteries, i.e., initiation a specified (programmed) and relatively long amount of time after the projectile firing. Such programmable delay time capability would allow thermal batteries, particularly those that are used to power guidance and control actuation devices or other similar electrical and electronic devices onboard gun-fired munitions and mortars to be initiated a significant amount of time into the flight. In such applications, particularly when electrical actuation devices are used, a significant amount of electrical power is usually required later during the flight to aggressively guide the projectile towards the target. Thus, by delaying thermal battery initiation to when the power is needed, the performance of the thermal battery is significantly increased and in most cases it would also become possible to reduce the overall size of the thermal battery and its required thermal insulation.
A review of the aforementioned merits and shortcomings of the currently available electrical and inertial igniters clearly indicates that neither one can satisfy the need of many thermal batteries, particularly the small and miniature thermal batteries and the like, for small size igniters that are programmable to provide the desired initiation delay time and to operate safely by differentiating all-fire and various no-fire events such as accidental drops and vibration and impact during transportation and loading and even nearby explosions.
A review of the aforementioned merits and shortcomings of the currently available electrical and inertial igniters also clearly indicates the advantages of electrical initiation in terms of its reliability and small size of electrical initiation elements such as electrical matches, the possibility of providing “programmable” decision making circuitry and logic to achieve almost any desired all-fire and no-fire acceleration profiles with the help of an acceleration measuring sensor, and to provide the means to program initiation of the thermal battery or the like a specified amount of time post firing or certain other detected event, but also their main disadvantage in terms of their requirement of external batteries (or other power sources) and electronic and electric circuitry and logic and acceleration sensors for the detection of the all-fire event. On the other hand, the review also indicates the simplicity of the design and operation of inertial igniters in differentiating all-fire conditions from no-fire conditions without the use of external acceleration sensors and external power sources.